Eldritch Dragon
The paths to the most distant corners of the world are marked with omens -- old, rotten signs whose words have been worn away save for the occasional "warning," and "beware." If a person is foolish enough to ignore these markers, they will find themself in a dark forest filled with mist, an uneasy dread creeping up their back and slowly turning them mad. Those who have gone no further claim this to be a trick of the environment, and few who have continued returned to say otherwise. Those few who wander on and manage to escape with some semblance of their minds have come back jabbering about monstrous undead dragons and the end of the world. Egg The mere presence of this egg strikes such fear in your heart that you can't even come close enough to touch it. Hatchling One of the most notable features of the eldritch dragon's appearance is the skeletal pattern imprinted on their skin, exacerbated in complete darkness when the individual bones faintly glow. Hatchlings live on their own without any care from their parents, fully capable of caring for themselves and scaring off potential predators with their magic. The hatchlings are surprisingly docile, and because they do not exude their fear-inducing magic at all times as the adults, they can be approached by non-magical people when their guard is down. This has led to a number of unfortunate incidents over the years. One tale describes a farmer stumbling upon a young eldritch dragon in Silva Forest and, thinking the creature abandoned by its mother, took it home to his village. The dragon inadvertently drove the farmer and his fellow villagers mad until one day they all and wandered off into the woods, never to be seen again. Adult Eldritch dragons are mentioned in some of the oldest texts known to man, and until a few hundred years ago, they were though to be a mere myth. Even today, some magi claim that the horrors mentioned in ancient tomes are constructs of the minds of people driven mad by the dragons' presence, and that the massive creatures described never existed. Only magi adept in the uncommon practice of fear magic can hope to care for one, and even they keep their companions far from the Keep and other civilized places. The dragons thrive in caves and forests in the wild, and those tended by magi live in a communal cave deep in the Alasre Mountains. Despite their dark reputation, they are largely harmless because their aura frightens off almost any creature that can run, and they have no natural predators. No one has ever killed one of these dragons or even seen one dead, so some perpetuate the myth that these creatures are the creations of long-dead necromancers or beings from another plane. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 824 *Obtained by throwing 5 pumpkins at other users during Halloween 2017. *Released: October 26th, 2017 *Sprites: Mysfytt *Description: PKGriffin Category:2017 Creatures Category:Gift-born Category:Halloween Category:Artist: Mysfytt Category:Dragons